That Boy Is A Monster, He Ate My Heart (Dan Howell)
by SammyWinchestersBitch69
Summary: sometimes things fall apart, so better things can fall together. Of course over a weekend in Vegas, usually isn't advisable.


"uh, you missed the turning for your place" I informed Chris, slight officiousness creeping into my voice as we sped past the turning and continued onto the dual carriageway.

"Yeah about that...there's been a change of plan"

Having been friends, and more for a short period, with Chris for 4 years I was all too familiar with his concept of a 'change of plan'. The original plan had been a night at his place before our flight to Vegas for the weekend to celebrate his birthday, one could only hope that the changes would be minor. I leaned forward so that I was between him in the passenger seat and Peej in the drivers seat, eyeing them both expectantly as I awaited an explanation.

"You mean you haven't told her? how long have we been mates with Dan and Phil? I'd have thought it fairly obvious that they needed to come with some sort of warning sign"

The humour injected in Peej's tone wasn't exactly reassuring but provided that this 'Dan and Phil' didn't turn out to be a pair of serial killing rapists, I was willing to give him and Chris the benefit of the doubt.

"The hotel overbooked, they only have one twin room left. It's just for one night, but Dan and Phil offered to let you crash with them, which is pretty damn nice considering they don't know what a massive pain in the arse you are to live with" . I aimed a swift slap to the back of Chris' head.

Chris feigned stretching his arm up to rub the spot where i'd slapped him but instead reached back in a playful attempt to yank on one of my nipple rings through my shirt.

"Ow, you massive cunt!"

"Behave both of you or i'm turning this car around and no-one is going to Vegas" Peej jokingly mediated in a motherly voice.

I leaned back into the backseat, taking in the scenery as it changed from long expanses of motorways to a more urban environment. Tons of large office buildings and department stores flew past as Peej navigated his way expertly through the city. I'd only ever experienced London while passing through before but being a city girl myself it wasn't too unfamiliar. The buildings soon gave way to a small park and a series of residential apartment buildings, one of which we came to a halt in front of. It didn't look too bad and at least there were plenty of neighbours around to hear my screams if anything went wrong. I chuckled to myself at the thought. I remembered Chris mentioning Dan and Phil a few times in our texts, phonecalls and Skype chats, and tried to build up a mental picture of what they might look like as we all piled out of the car and into the building.

"Going down" the elevator announced as we waited for it to reach the ground floor.

"At least someone is, lucky bastard" we all laughed at Chris' comment but I resisted the urge to counter it with a remark of my own, suddenly overtook by nerves. I was about to protest as to why Peej or Chris couldn't stay here for the night and let me have the extra space in the hotel room when the door swung open.

"A stripper really? your birthday isn't even til tomorrow!"

I eyed the guy in front of me, my mouth suddenly too dry to defend myself at that moment. Short dark hair with a side swept fringe and almond shaped eyes stared down at me and I suddenly felt extremely self conscious about my lack of height. Two black earrings peeked out from beneath the mop of dark, so touchable hair, as his lean figure leaned against the doorframe. Chris and Peej grinned as they watched me look on.

"I must be a pretty lousy stripper then because if I remember correctly, the last time I took my clothes off in front of Chris was the night he told me he was gay" I retorted, finally finding my voice.

"Oh shit, this is awkward" the handsome stranger announced articulately. I couldn't help but smile smugly as a tinge of pink spread across his cheeks.

"How do you think I felt, lying there all naked and vulnerable, expecting to have a good time. I'm Nadia, by the way" I laughed, flicking my hair out of my face unconsciously as I watched some of the tension release from his shoulders.

"And i'm the giant twat who has no mouth to brain filter, or you could just call me Dan, if you want" he smiled.

"I don't know, giant twat has a nice ring to it" I teased as he stepped aside to let us in.


End file.
